Fishing day, huh?
by crystal97
Summary: Spain and Romano decide to go fishing an afternoon. Romano doesn't like the idea that it was the same lake where he had accidentally kissed the Spaniard by accident on the lips as a kid. Things get a bit tangled after that. if you know what i mean ;) Rated M for language, yaoi, smexy lemon and well just Romano. Spamano prize lemon for roseprincess546


Spamano

Crystal: so here's Roseprincess546's lemon prize for guessing Ivan to be the evil in Ocean of many horizons. I hope you like it :D

Fishing day, huh?

"_You've gone so low France", Spain said as he pointed with his sword. He maintained his attacking stance. Spain had short black hair whose ends were curved almost wavy-like. His eyes an emerald green shinning and bright, face would be smooth and peach colored if it wasn't for the blood and mud that now covered it, and he was wearing a knights armor with many scratches. France grinned and said "you have gone low too so it's both of us". France had blonde hair long enough to hold in a pony tail and was wavy from root to end. His eyes the color of the sky and he had a blue long-sleeved shirt and red pants with a cape at this point ripped from battle and sword at hand._

"_It seems just one more blow and it's all over" France grinned in confidence. Just then the sound of a bull resonated and hit France knocking him unconscious. Spain looked in disbelief and looked at France confused on the whole situation. He was startled when he heard his soldiers scream "We've won! The southern Italy provincia is ours!" 'I guess It's mine', Spain thought. He then saw a little boy being held by a soldier screaming curses. The boy had brown hair with one hair standing out of his head and formed a curl. His eyes were honey brown. _

_The soldier looked up at Spain and said "Sir this is south Italy, Romano." Spain looked at the boy who was apparently in a real bad mood. "You bastards all of you!" Romano exclaimed. "Romano I'm your boss, Spain" "I could care less if you were my father even. Let me go this instant, damn it!" Romano struggled angrily as Spain's soldiers chuckled. "I know your upset Romano and to make it up to you why don't we go fishing for a while at this lovely place I know when we get home", Spain smiled brightly. _

"_I don't trust you" Romano said hesitantly. "Look either way you're going to have to come with me so might as well trust me", Spain simply said stretching out his hand. Romano looked at Spain still not completely trusting him. He knew he had no chance of escape, and maybe just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to trust this man. Maybe potentially he was better off with the Spaniard. Taking another hesitant look he pouted taking the Spaniards hand. Spain cooed and chuckled at how cute his new little henchman was._

_Romano couldn't help, but blush. This man was so…beautiful. He was extremely cheerful and his eyes show kindness and sincerity. He blushed even more at this thoughts trying to take away this fluttering motion in his body. He realized something that had completely shocked him. He was in love with this man. "Are we going fishing bastard?" Romano mumbled. Spain looked at him in confusion before grinning ear to ear, "of course. Let's go!"_

_13 years later_

"Romano why don't you and I go fishing?" Spain said once as he and the southern Italian country ate. "As if you bastard I don't like going outside that much" Romano replied carelessly. "I'll let you sit in my lap" Spain said trying to joke about Romano not being a child anymore. Romano had been in love with Spain since the first time they met that Spain had captured him. So instead of taking it as a joke he blushed redder then the tomato sauce on his plate and said "look bastard I'm 18 I'm not a child anymore for me to ….sit on your lap" "aww come on Lovi~ I was just joking. You need more sun", Spain chuckled.

"Fine jerk and don't call me Lovi" Romano said annoyed. 'You damn tomatoes lover' he thought. Romano couldn't help, but blush. 'Damn it, of all the people and nations in this world, why fall in love with…him?' Romano thought sadly to himself. Why couldn't he have fallen for Belgium? She was extremely kind, beautiful, bright, and caring. The description of the perfect girl. Romano went upstairs sighing heavily while Spain made preparations for their trip. Romano jumped on the bed, landing with a thud. "Why did I have to love you, stupid Spain? Ugh…you won't ever feel the same anyways. You must like Belgium seeming as you're always around her", Romano whispered to more of himself

"Romano~!" Spain called from down stairs. Romano sighed once again sitting up, "coming, bastard!"

~~xXXx~~

When they arrived Romano recognized the lake and gasped. Spain smiled at him which just made butterflies surge in Romano. 'This was the time I accidently kissed him' Romano thought trying not to blush. "Remember this place Lovi? This is where you caught your first kiss" Romano was startled and exclaimed "w-what?!" "I said this is where you caught your first fish" Spain said concerned at Romano's sudden nervous outburst. Romano apologized for his screaming. 'I was just imagining, damn' he thought "Romano, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine", he chuckled nervously

_Flashback_

"_Romano try throwing out in the lake not your clothes" Spain chuckled as the line had stuck to Romano's maid clothes. "I'm trying bastard", Romano screamed. "Ahh Lovi you're so cute and little" Spain smiled helping the boy untangle from the hook. Romano tried once more to throw the hook and with success it landed in the lake. Spain took a hold of Romano's hands which made Romano blush a tint of pink. "Okay a bite could come any second Roma so-"Spain was interrupted as the line began to move violently. _

_Romano pulled hard and with the help of Spain managed to pull out a fish. Romano in all the excitement was planning on kissing Spain on the cheek but a movement from the Spaniard made the kiss be on the lips. Romano's eyes widened in shock and immediately pulled away face completely red. Spain looked a bit startled but then smiled warmly and hugged Romano._

_End of flashback_

"Here Romano, take this one", Spain smiled handing him one of the fishing poles. Romano grasped it, and sat on the blanket on the floor. No way in hell he was getting his Giorgio Armani pants dirty. "Spain put the damn bait on it I don't want to touch the nasty ass worms with my hands", Romano said disgusted. Spain laughed making Romano pout.

"Don't worry boss Spain will help Roma", he chuckled. Spain sat grabbing a worm and sticking it on the hook. He handed the pole to Romano, who stood up first before receiving it. He put the pole behind him slashing the line in front and getting the hook stuck on his shirt.

"Damn it", Romano huffed angrily trying to get the hook to unlatch. He froze feeling the worm slide on his skin. "Spain, take this thing off me, now!" Romano shrieked. In a manly way of course. Spain laughed untangling Romano and placing his hands on top of Romano's on the fishing pole. Romano blushed furiously, his heart racing a thousand times faster. Spain's body was directly attached to Romano's from behind and Romano could feel his toned stomach pressing against his back. He could feel Spain's breath on his ear. Spain lifted their hands up moving them forward as the hook landed safely in the water.

"See…easy", Spain said smiling. He still didn't let go of Romano's hands even when Romano tried pulling them back. Romano felt shivers run up his spine as he felt Spain's hands snake slowly against his bare lower back. Seeing he had raised his shirt up a little. Romano didn't say a word and acted as if he didn't feel as Spain slid his hand to the front of Romano's chest and back down.

"B-Bastard A-Antonio, I-I want to g-go ho—oomph" the next thing Romano knew was that Spain was kissing him and then pulled him onto his lap. "Ngh—mmm~"Romano gasped and he pushed Spain's mouth away from his. Romano felt his heart was racing and he felt a blush tint his cheeks. "Romano so long I've waited for you to turn this age the age when you no longer grow as a country. For the moment being that is we're just two human years apart," Spain smirked.

He grabbed Romano's wrist and pinned him to the floor and straddled his hips. He began to grind against Romano who began to squirm and moan at the contact. "Ahh~Antonioo~ s-stop wait n-no" Romano tried to word out. "Why Romano if you seem to be enjoying this and plus I like how you say my human name it's a turn on", Spain huskily whispered into Romano's ear. He then placed his mouth against Romano's neck and sucked at a sensitive part, licking and nibbling. Romano held back his moans and tried to get the Spaniard off him.

Spain smirked and then got a hold of Romano's curl "you bastar- CHIGII!"Romano exclaimed as Spain had pulled on the curl. Spain was surprised to see sweat running down Romano's face and he looked so helpless and flushed. Romano had his eyes closed as well little moans and harsh pant escaping his lips. Romano was completely harmless in this state and Spain loved it. He twisted the curl in his hands, Romano moaning at the touch and his eyes had looked half lidded. Spain held onto the curl as he continued to kiss down Romano's neck and then he opened his shirt taking one of his perked nipples into his mouth.

Romano gasped out "Oh! Anto…nio~". Spain kissed down to Romano's stomach and stopped at his pants slipping them off along with his boxers. Spain licked his lips seeing Romano's erection and then he took his full length in his mouth. Romano arched his back and closed his eyes in pure bliss. He couldn't take it and he took a hold of Spain hair and deep throated the Spaniard. Spain continued bobbing his head up and down once in a while giving attention to the head. "Antonio…I'm going to…Ahh!" Romano screamed pouring his seed in the Spaniard's mouth.

Spain swallowed every bit and cleaned of a drop from his chin. Spain reached out in his backpack and got a bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He looked at Romano before inserting a finger. Romano winced at the pain and Spain kissed him as a distraction. Once he had adjusted, Spain added another finger and then the third he went deeper trying to find something when he brushed a bundle of tight nerves and Romano laid back his head and moaned. "Ahh~Antonio, hit that spot again and harder!" Romano exclaimed. Spain complied hitting harder each time and then he slipped out his fingers. He slipped out his finger and took off his pants. He placed his hard cock at Romano's entrance and then pushed in.

Romano felt a bit uncomfortable and still felt a small pain. When he had got use to the feeling he told Spain "bastard… you can move now". Spain nodded and only grunted pleasure consuming him by the tightness of Romano's entrance. He began to slide in and out pushing his head back every now and then. He tilted Romano's hips and thrust harshly hitting the bundle of nerves once more. Romano arched his back and moaned out "F-faster…h-harder Spagna ohm~!" Spain smirked he was completely turned on with Romano just whispering his name in Italian.

He with each moment increased his speed and force of his thrust feeling the reach of his climax. "Antonio…I'm going to come" Romano panted out. "Me too let's do it together." Spain grunted giving one last thrust coming in Romano as Romano came on to his stomach as well as Spain's. Spain pushed out of Romano and laid next to him reaching for his bag to pull out a blanket and covering them both. "Lovi~…I love you" Spain whispered. "I….I love you too Antonio". "Look Lovi~ a shooting star…make a wish", Spain smiled pointing up at the sky. Romano looked at Spain and whispered giving the Spaniard a tender kiss "my wish already came true".


End file.
